Taking Advantage
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Phil takes Dan to a party and promises not to leave him alone. Unfortunately, Dan does get left alone and he gets drunk. Chris finds him in his drunk state and takes advantage, as he used to have a crush on him back in high school.


"Phil, I really don't wan to go to this party," 19-year-old Dan Howell whined at his friend.

"Oh, come on Dan. Why not? Why can't you just come with me to this party? It'll be so much fun! Jack and Dean throw amazing parties, trust me... I've been to one and it was amazing!" 23-year-old Phil Lester replied as he pouted at his friend who was sitting next to him.

It was currently a Friday afternoon and Phil was trying to get his newest friend to go to a party with him, though Dan was being stubborn and he didn't exactly want to go to this party. Dan was socially awkward and had hard times talking to strangers, especially when it comes to parties.

Dan had been over at Phil's house for a couple of hours now. They had been recently spending a lot of time with each other after they met each other through one of Phil's friends. Dan and Phil were currently sitting Phil's bed, and had been for quite a while now.

"Why do you want me to go to this party so badly?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil.

"Because, we've been hanging out for a couple weeks as friends but we've never really done anything... fun. I mean... I love just hanging out with you like we are now but... oh come on! Please come to the party with me. Please, please, please!" Phil begged.

Dan couldn't help but laugh. "Come on Phil... if you know anything about me, you already know that I'm socially awkward around other people. From what I'm hearing... there's going to be a lot of people at this party and people will be getting drunk." He said.

"But, we'll be together the whole time. I wouldn't leave you alone with some stranger," Phil assured him. "I would never do that. It'll be fun if we're together."

Dan blushed. "You promise you wouldn't leave me alone?" He asked quietly.

"Of course I promise." Phil whispered. He gave Dan a reassuring smile.

Later that night; Dan and Phil were at Jack and Dean's house for the party.

Dan was shocked that people still threw parties like this. He had been in high school where there were hardcore parties every single weekend. This party was like one of those. And Dan was feeling anxious and even a little scared. People were already getting drunk and Dan wasn't so sure if he liked the vibe at this party. It was almost a little too much for him. He just hoped Phil would keep his promise and wouldn't leave him alone.

"Phil, you didn't tell me there was going to be this many people," Dan whispered as he stood close to Phil as they made their way towards the kitchen.

"You'll be absolutely fine," Phil whispered back. He grabbed Dan's wrist and pulled him into the kitchen, where there were only a couple people at, which relieved Dan. "What do you want?" Phil asked as he looked at Dan. "Dan?" He asked as he waved a hand in front of his face.

"What?" Dan asked, blinking a few times and then looking up at Phil.

"You zoned out on me. I asked what you wanted to drink," Phil repeated.

"Oh uh... doesn't matter. Beer, I guess," Dan mumbled.

Phil frowned. "Cheer up... I want you to have fun," he said.

"I don't really know anyone here.. how am I supposed to have fun?" Dan asked.

"Talk to people... PJ's around here somewhere. Not everyone is evil," Phil said.

"That's what _you_ think," Dan said. He sighed slightly.

Phil rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly. "You're impossible."

Dan threw a playful glare at Phil. "Shut up." He pushed Phil playfully.

Phil laughed. "Come on, let's get our drinks!" He exclaimed as he grabbed two plastic cups.

It wasn't even a half an hour later when Phil was gone and had left Dan all on his own.

Dan had no idea where Phil was and he was absolutely hurt that Phil had just left him like this, all on his own... at a party that he didn't even want to be at.

Now Dan was sitting outside on the grass as he didn't want to be inside. He wasn't completely drunk but he had already had a few cups of beer and was definitely getting there. Dan usually never got drunk like this but right now, he honestly didn't care.

"You're Dan, right?" Dan looked up and blinked a few times as soon as he heard someone say his name. He saw a man who seemed to be around his age, with brown hair. He looked very familiar and Dan was sure that he had seen him somewhere before.

"Unfortunately. You're Chris? You hang out with PJ sometimes?" Dan asked.

Chris chuckled as he sat down next to Dan. "Yeah, we're buds. What are you doing out here?"

"Well, let's see... my friend ditched me at this stupid party that I don't even want to be at-" Dan hiccupped. "If I'm going to get drunk... I figured I'd at least do it where its peaceful." He explained. He shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I'm doing out here." Dan added.

Chris bit his lip as he stared at Dan. He didn't even have to think twice to know that Dan's already drunk. Chris knew Dan from high school and had always had a crush on him and now was probably the only time that they were going to be with each other alone.

"Phil's not a very good friend if he left you alone?" Chris said.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter," he mumbled before he took another drink of his beer. He went to take another drink but sighed when he saw that it was empty. He threw it across the lawn. He looked back over at Chris but didn't say anything.

"Since we're alone-" Chris leaned forward and he gently pressed his lips against Dan's.

Dan's eyes went wide with shock and it took him a few seconds to realize what was going on, and he nervously began to kiss Chris back, still not really sure what was going on or if he even wanted this. Dan was torn about what he wanted at this state.

"Chris-" Dan moaned into the kiss. He closed his eyes as they continued to kiss.

"Relax Dan," Chris whispered once the kiss parted. He placed his hand on Dan's chest and gently pushed him down on the ground. He climbed on top of him.

"We shouldn't do this here-" Dan whispered as he stared at Chris.

"Stop worrying so much, damnit. This will be more fun-" Chris grumbled. He leaned down and then he began to kiss Dan again. They kissed for a few seconds before Chris pulled away and started kissing Dan's neck, which immediately caused Dan to moan. "Looks like I've found your sensitive spot." He whispered into Dan's ear, making him shiver.

"G-Guess so." Dan mumbled. He immediately closed his eyes when Chris started kissing his neck again and started sucking on it, leaving purple marks on his neck.

Dan felt like he had been out on the grass with Chris forever before he finally managed to get away. Dan was 23-years-old and he had just lost his virginity to someone he didn't even know and he didn't know how he felt about that. Now all Dan wanted to do was go home.

Dan finally made his way back into the house. He needed to find Phil... he just had no idea where Phil was and he could be anywhere. There were so many people at this party.

"Phil?" Dan called as he made his way through the kitchen. He was still drunk and he had no idea where he was going. He just wanted to find Phil and leave. That was all he wanted. Dan walked into the living room. He looked around but still couldn't find Phil.

"Dan?" Dan looked over and blinked a few times when he saw PJ. "What are you- what happened to you?" PJ asked when he walked up to Dan, immediately noticing the little purple spots on his neck. PJ looked up at Dan and frowned when he saw he was crying.

"Where's Phil?" Dan asked, not caring that he was crying.

"I-I don't know. Why? What's going on?" PJ asked.

"I-I want to g-go home-" Dan hiccupped. "But I need Phil."

"Phil could be anywhere around here. Come on, I'll take you home-" PJ said. He gently wrapped his arm around Dan and he led the way out of the house. "You got durnk, didn't you?" PJ asked as soon as he smelt the alcohol coming from Dan's breath.

"Dan? Peej?" PJ looked over and blinked a few times when he saw Phil walking out of the house. "What's going on? What are you doing with him?" Phil asked.

"He's drunk. I was taking him home. That's what he wanted," PJ said.

Phil walked over to Dan. He looked over at Dan and frowned. "Shit, Dan. We haven't even been here that long. What did you do?" He asked when he saw the state Dan was in.

"Take me home," Dan snapped. He pushed PJ away from him. "I don't want to be here... I just want to go home." He said as his eyes began to water up again.

"Alright, alright. You go back inside Peej... I'll take him home," Phil said as he grabbed Dan.

"Are you sure? You haven't had anything to drink yet, have you?" PJ asked.

"No. I've only had a few sips... just of beer though," Phil said.

PJ nodded. "I'm going to go find Chris. I haven't seen him yet," he said.

"Try out back!" Dan called as PJ walked away.

PJ looked over at him and blinked a few times. "O-Okay."

"Come on. We need to get you home," Phil said. He pulled Dan over to his car.

Phil immediately took Dan home, without making any stops. Dan was drunk and clearly something happened at the party that made him like this. Phil wanted to take care of him and help him feel better. That's all he wanted to do. After all, he did leave Dan alone after he promised that he wouldn't do that. He felt absolutely terrible about it.

"Here we are." Phil said as he led the way into Dan's apartment.

Dan nearly stumbled over his own feet just walking into the apartment.

"Dan! Watch out," Phil warned gently. He quickly grabbed Dan and then he took him to his bedroom. Phil watched as Dan walked over to his bed and then fell onto his bed. "Dan."

"Y-You broke your promise." Dan whispered as Phil took Dan's shoes off for him.

"Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning, okay?" Phil whispered. He grabbed the blanket and he covered Dan up. "I'm sorry." He said as he looked down at Dan. He went to walk out of the room but he stopped as soon as he heard Dan's voice. "Dan?" He asked.

"Please stay." Dan begged as he looked up at Phil.

Phil couldn't help but smile. "Sure... but we're not doing anything," he joked. He walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers and got next to Dan. He looked down at Dan and watched as Dan cuddled up to him. "Goodnight, sweet dreams." Phil whispered.

Yeah. Phil decided this was much better than being at some lame party.


End file.
